


Fanvid: Connection

by niyalune



Series: my other vids [6]
Category: Contact (1997)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: Dad, do you think there's people on other planets?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



> 2017 Spring Equinox Echange - for walkthegale/carawj
> 
> I hope you like this as much as I liked making it !
> 
> Warning for physical triggers : bright flashes of light.
> 
> [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gri38002dskoinj) / [Dreamwidth](http://niyalune.dreamwidth.org/20955.html) / [Tumblr](https://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/160118586372)

**Young Ellie:** CQ, this is W9GFO, come back.

 **Young Ellie:** Dad, do you think there's people on other planets?

 **Ted Arroway:** I don't know, Sparks. But I guess I'd say if it is just us... seems like an awful waste of space.

 **Alien:** You feel so lost, so cut off, so alone, only you're not. See, in all our searching, the only thing we've found that makes the emptiness bearable, is each other.

[I think I saw you there ... think I saw you there.]


End file.
